<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>face all the pain and take it on by Acoustic_Century</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085880">face all the pain and take it on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Century/pseuds/Acoustic_Century'>Acoustic_Century</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes always get remembered but you know legends never die [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), But this, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Stephanie is very not observant, Swearing, and getting stabbed, and i am failing, beating up some thugs, because i have no friends, dick is mentioned once, i have many regrets in life, i should not be doing the posting, idk is staring into someones eyes gay..., im litterally in the middle of math right now, in literally the first sentence, is probably one of them, just two awesome gals, steph and cass are pretty gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Century/pseuds/Acoustic_Century</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>getting stabbed hurts but its a little more bearable with cass by your side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes always get remembered but you know legends never die [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>face all the pain and take it on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... i totally didnt write this for batfam week and forget to post it...<br/>oh well.<br/>i stole the title from the only hope for me is you by my chemical romance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie wasn't the best fighter; she was in fact one of the worst. She could last about twelve seconds against dick… when he was going easy on her. She’d been getting help from Cass and slowly getting better. But getting better didn't stop her from getting stabbed. </p><p> </p><p>At first, she didn't notice that he had a knife, she wasn’t really looking out for it, most of the thugs in Gotham had guns or for some reason a baseball bat. This guy just had to go the extra mile and get himself a fancy hunting knife, from the local I’m gonna break the law and get thrown in jail’ store. Like seriously she had no idea where the fuck anyone got their guns and baseball bats, they just appeared somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally did notice the knife, it was a flash of light, the reflection from the streetlight, as he dug it into her side.</p><p> </p><p>Too high on adrenaline she barely looked down and kicked this asshole in the jaw and watched as his limp body fell to the damp concrete.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to see Cass finishing off the last of the thugs, Stephanie gave her a weak smile, feeling the adrenaline wear off and the bruises from the fights become less of a dull feeling she could push to the back of her mind and start to fill her body with a sharp pain that couldn’t be ignored. </p><p> </p><p>Cass looked worried and ran towards her and was holding her up… wait that was strange, she didn’t remember falling down. </p><p> </p><p>Cass was trying to comfort Steph, but she couldn't figure out why. </p><p> </p><p>Cass lifted her arm up from her side, she didn’t realize she had there.     </p><p> </p><p>Her hand… it was warm, and had some red stuff on it. She didn’t like the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing she saw before passing out was Cass lifting her up and calling for backup.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When she woke up it was dark.</p><p> </p><p>A subtle fog rested over her brain, leaving an unusual but not uncomfortable feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Her head spun and a wave of nausea hit her as she tried to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>A hand on her shoulder pushed her down, her breathing quickened as her vision returned, she relaxed… it was just Cass.</p><p> </p><p>Her irregular and erratic breathing calmed, in Cass’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… um what happened,” her voice was raw, and the words stuck in her throat casing her to go into a fit of coughs after she managed to choke the words.</p><p> </p><p>Cass didn’t say anything but casually gesture towards the bandage on her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Stabbed,” she said the word slowly and carefully as if not to scare Steph.</p><p> </p><p>She stared into Cass’s eyes taking in every single detail of them… the way the lights reflected off the light brown irises, the way she could almost talk to you, comfort you with just a quick glance, and best of all, when you knew Cass and Cass knew you, occasionally she’d let her guard down, Steph could finally understand why people said the eyes were the window to the soul, and god was it beautiful. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>